Craig U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,036 discloses a method of forming a fiber mat, wherein the air jets used therein are for the purpose of obtaining a random, uniform distribution of chopped fibers across a mat, rather than to control the direction of fiber distribution onto a complex shaped part. The air is always on-for the dispersion function, rather than to control.
Rimmel U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,485 discloses a method of controlling the distribution of fibers on a receiving surface, wherein the air is pulsed in a fixed, repeating sequence, which is adjustable, rather than controlling the amount deposited or varying the direction to achieve a varying distribution pattern.
Lin U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,384 discloses a method for producing a continuous glass filament mat, wherein the air is a carrier only, rather than a mean for controlling the direction of the fiber distribution. The air stream and the fibers in the air stream are directed and controlled by the side walls in the distribution device which employs the Coanda effect.
Mosnier U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,086 discloses a method for distribution of fibers in a felt, wherein the air is used to carry the fibers to the receiving screen, and to aid in achieving a uniform distribution on a flat mat, rather than in a non-uniform manner.